Cat and Mouse
by Sleepy-Authoress22
Summary: Sometimes games should be played from afar. To instill such a want that is nearly crippling. Watching & always wanting. Giving & always needing. The Mouse none the wiser as the Cat sets the bait up to watch him come out for his snack. M for Voyeurism
1. Cat and Mouse

Something I thought of after reading "Inuyasha Gone Tempted" (Look it up).

-x-

Cat and Mouse

-x-

Before Work Games

-x-

She smiled a coy grin, and stepped out of the shower. A soft, fluffy yellow towel wrapped around her body, and she grabbed another to dry her hair. Taking slow, soft steps she walked from the bathroom down the hall to the kitchen. She spied from the corner of her eyes to the window, and what lay beyond it. A coy grin appeared on her lips as she lowered her head to her table to hide it. Picking up an orange, she looked for a knife and leaned against her sink as she cut the orange. She fought back the smirk on her lips as she could see her target just out of her reach.

Once she had peeled the fruit, she cut it into slices and picked one. Biting into the soft and warm fruit, she savored the taste of it, smiling as it trickled juice down her chin. She continued to drink the juice from the orange, licking her lips slowly to get every possible drop. Moving onto the next slice, she also savored the piece of fruit, her excitement increasing as she felt a pair of eyes watch her hotly. Once she was finished with each piece of fruit, and had licked her lips thoroughly, she smiled before looking down at her sticky fingers. Frowning obviously, she lifted her hand to her lips and slowly licked each finger, and wiped them across her towel. Shivering deliberately, she looked around to see if there was anyone around. Noticing that someone was, she smiled wickedly and walked to her bed room.

Undoing the towel from around her head, she ran her fingers through her damp hair, loosening any tangles in it. She trailed her fingers tips slowly down from her scalp to her through her hair, to her neck. She relaxed under her touch, imagining it had been her on-looker. She traced slow patterns down her neck, moving to the front of her neck, causing her breath to hitch. She traced it up her chin, to her lips and tilted her head back a bit. Her hand trembled. With her other hand, she moved to touch her chest through the towel, massaging it in slow, soft circles. A soft 'Mmm…' fell off her lips.

Removing her towels in the darkness of her room, she was sure that the soft light of the morning provided more than enough light to high light her body. Shivering at the lost of the warm towel, her nipples harden. Capturing them between her index finger and thumb, she tweaked them softly. Looking over at her clock shyly, she estimated how long she had for some before work fun. She bit on her finger to suppress her moans as much as possible.

Cupping both her breasts her hands, she arched up into her touch, her body shivering a bit. Her lips betrayed her as she moaned. Lying down on her bed, she continued to work herself up as she massaged her breasts, in slow circles, then roughly, and slow again. She tweaked her small pebbled nipples, and teased herself as she hovered her hand over the peaks, tickling them with the palms of her hands. Forcing her eyes opens; she looked up and into her window, seeing him watching her still, his hand obviously gripping a pillow. She smirked and continued.

Moving downward, she ran her hands over her sides, shivering violently whenever she hit one of her spots. She trailed her hand up and down stomach in a straight line, leading up into her chest as she tickled the soft space between her breasts. Heading down to her hips, she gripped them violently and shot up a bit. Opening one eye, she reminded herself to stay calm; she wouldn't indulge in ridding herself of her want just yet. Shivering fully now, her legs jell-o, she massaged her thighs, running her hands up and down them. "Please…." She whimpered into the hot air, tossing her head back in pleasure. Her loins trembled with want, her juices slowly dripping. Once more she reminded herself it wouldn't end just yet. There would still be more.

Adjusting herself, she laid on her stomach, giving her watcher a full view of her supple behind. Gripping a fistful of her hair, she pulled on it, and moaned; arching up.

'_Damn it… I said I wouldn't moan too much….' _

Flopping back down onto her bed panting, she lifted her hand back to her lips, and sucked on three of her fingers.

'_He'd be much thicker than this…'_

Reaching down with her other hand, she drew tender circles on the inside of her thigh, inching forward and forward until.

"Oh!"

She connected.

Slipping a finger between her folds, she found her delicate bud, swollen with want and urging her to please. She rubbed the bud gently at first, but picked up the pace as her urgency increased. She could feel her finger becoming wet from her juices, yet she hadn't entered.

Sliding her finger lower, she pushed between her swollen, slick lips, and pushed a finger forward, fighting back a moan as her tightness surrounded her finger. She pushed it forward a bit more, and slipped it out, whimpering at the loss. Her fingers dug into her bed, ripping the sheets straight off. She writhed under her ministrations, her hips bucking up to her finger, trying to find release. She bit her lower lip to hide the loud _'please'_ that would roll of her lips if she didn't.

Plunging her finger back, she sought to relieve herself. In and out, she moved her hand. Inserting a second finger, and then a third, she was lost as wave after wave of pleasure swept over her. Her juices dripped down her fingers into her palm and down her wrists. In her mind, she begged and screamed for more as her legs trashed on the bed. Her other hand long since moved downward to aid herself as she rubbed her bud rapidly and continued to move back and forth with the other hand.

She rubbed herself in quick circles, and then deep fast strides, and then slowed down to amplify her pleasure for when the finale came. She was breathing harder and harder, all the while imagining his length deep, deep within her, hitting places her small slender hand could never reach. As looked down at her with those piercing golden eyes, biting his lower lip as he thrust into her; talking dirty to her. She could almost hear his words being whispered to her.

"_Tryna tease me, huh… I'll teach you a lesson…."_

"_Gonna make you want me so much, you'll never tease me again….." _

"_Gonna fill you up with my cock….. Gonna have you screaming my name 'till it's the only thing you know how to say….."_

"_Gonna make you cum so damn hard…."_

Her excitement increased tenfold.

Twisting over, she bent over her bed, enjoying the new position. Her fingers easily slipped back into her, resuming, never breaking stride. They reached in deeper; hit her in a whole new way. She could almost feel his hands gripping her hips, pushing in and out of her, grounding his hips into her unforgiving. She grounded her hips into her hand, trying to keep pace with _'him'_. Her legs shook under her, and her chest hit the bed. She massaged her bouncing breasts, before moving downward again. She needed release. This game was going on for too long.

Faster and faster she went, her heart beating erratically. Her breath came out in quick short gasps, as she fought to keep her eyes open. _'He's still there….'_ She smiled as she assessed he was still there, watching her, and had even joined her in the act. She could hear his soft moans and grunts as he wrapped his hand around his length and moved quickly back and forth, creating a friction she wanted so desperately to feel. The sound of his moans was making her want him even more.

'_Deeper…'_ She thought and her fingers complied, as she pictured him going in deeper, harder, faster. She closed her eyes to imagine better.

She was soooo close…..

'_Don't stop… Don't stop…. Please… Don't stop….._' she repeated like a mantra in her head as she continued in trying to reach her bliss. Her legs long gave out on her, as she struggled to lift her hips a few inches off the bed for better access with both hands. Her body was on fire, covered in a sheen layer of sweat. She could feel her orgasm slithering through her, as her legs shook violently and her body erupted in flames.

As she keep her quick pace, her legs trembled, completely turned to mush as she came. Looking up she gasped, a silent scream and moan stuck in her throat as she came, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her body shivered as her juices gushed out, and she collapsed down on her bed. She continued to pant as she tried to regulate her heart beating, and rolled over on her back. She watched her chest heave up and down and laughed softly.

"I'm sooooo gonna need another shower before work." She spoke softly into the air.

She listened in hard, and smirked when she heard a moan from his lips. A final grunt from him and she knew he came as well. Waiting till they were both off their highs, she stood up, still wobbly. Grabbing her towel off the floor, she walked to the bath room for a quick shower.

'_Damn…. It's all over my thighs and down my hands….' _She smiled softly and shook her head.

"No dirty thoughts right now," she said as she entered the tub. " I need to get clean before I can get dirty again later."

-x-

Wha'cha think?


	2. Piercings

Cat and Mouse

-x-

Piercings

-x-

Entering her domain, she smiled brightly and did a little twirl. She loved her home. Shrugging out of her jacket, she neatly hung it up and slipped out of her shoes. Bending down, she reached down to pick them up and did a little dance with them in her hands. So what if she was silly? She was home. She giggled a bit, loving the feel of the cool floor under her tired feet. Walking to her bedroom, she placed her shoes away in her closet. Everything had to be in order today. Nodding, she unbuttoned her white button-down dress shirt she wore that day for work and hanged it up in her closet. She let her hands slide down her body innocently to her waist to her skirt. Her fingers quickly found the zipper and grasped it, slipping it down along with her grey pencil skirt. The skirt clung to her other hip instead of pooling down to her feet. Lifting each of her legs, she pulled them out of her skirt and folds it, setting it away.

Looking around, her bed was fixed, and her room still messed of the mopping detergent she used to clean her floors. _'Mmm… Mangos….' _She smiled and reached her hands up to her hair, and pulled out the few bobby pins that held her dark raven tresses up in a quick loose bun. Shaking her hair out slowly, her finger aiding her, she freed her hair from its containment and let it reach its full length at the middle of her back.

Standing in her bedroom in nothing but a light pink bra that was confining her chest and a pair of matching panties, along with her thigh high stockings, she quickly looked to the window and sat down in the wheelie chair she had in her bedroom for her desk. Admiring her soft white stockings, she slowly removed them, she fingers tracing along the crease it left on her thighs. Balling them up, she threw them to her hamper and stood up, walked to her dresser. Pulling out her favorite pair of pajamas, a soft green tank top with a few pink hearts fluttering over it and shorts matching in color with a pink drawstring, she slipped them on and smiled brightly at the coziness of her pajamas; turned off the lights in her bed room. Heading to her bed, she pulled back she sheets and stopped. Looking around, as if she was missing something, she walked around, excitement filling her as she walked to her window. She could see him, standing there. He had been watching her undress the whole time, and it took everything in her not to give him a strip tease. He mustn't know that she knew he was always watching her. Before reaching the window, she deterred back and turned on some music and twirled around a little to song.

_You sit there in your, heart ache._

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to,_

_To save you from your old ways._

_You play forgiveness. _

_Watch it now, here he comes! _

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman,_

_Like you imagine when you were, young._

Her lips mouthed some of the lyrics, dancing along with it. She closed her eyes, and danced her way to the window, her heart thumping hard in her chest as her fingers grabbed the shades.

And pulled them down.

And left them closed. Shielding him from viewing her anymore.

She smiled satisfied.

She walked out of her bed room to her kitchen and forced a yawn, lifting her hand up to cover her mouth as she yawned and stretching her other arm above her head. She made sure that her door was locked, and that all the lights in her house were off. Once every task she needed to do was done, her excitement almost at its peak, she refrained from literally running to her bed room. Closing the door behind her, she was glad she had closed the shades in her room. Running to her bed, she jumped up and landed on it.

'_Yes!'_ she mouthed and quickly ripped off her shorts with her panties. Searching inside her night stand, she pulled out a mirror and placed it between her thighs and smiled in glee at the small piercing.

Though she wasn't one for tattoos or piercing, only ever getting her ears pierced because her mother got them done for her when she was a baby, she just had to get this one. Upon stumbling onto it while searching randomly online, she then centered her attention to finding out more about it, the picture engraved in her mind. And before she knew, she was in the shower, getting ready for work, thinking, _'I'm actually gonna get it?'_ Pausing everything she smiled and continued. _'Yes, I am.'_

It took her a while to find someone trust worthy enough to entrust them with the task of piercing her _down there_. But it was well worth the wait. Right after work, she head back home, showered up, and made sure she was shaved and fresh. She had been so nervous that instead of putting on outside clothes, she threw back on her work clothes and raced out the door. She felt so silly once she arrived at the place, everyone was wearing t-shirts and casual clothing and she stuck out like a sore thumb. So top of being nervous, she was being stared at, and when it was her turn, the receptionist looked at the list of appointments, called out her name, and looked at her confused. Tilting her own her in confusion, she looked at the girl. "Uh?"

"Oh, nothing, I just didn't think someone like you would need to get their pussy pierced."

She could've died right there.

Asking a shit load of questions to the piercer, she had tried to calm down as much as she could, but it was a guy doing it after all. He smiled at her while she shook nervously.

"Hey, if you can't reach an orgasm, I'm very well known for giving my wife multiple ones." He winked at her and his wife threw a skillet at him. She had to admit; it was pretty funny to watch them bicker and quickly relaxed. She even ended up befriending the couple.

Once it was over, she almost couldn't believe it. She hugged the young man and his wife. Exchanging numbers with the sweet, yet viciously violent young lady, they swore to keep in touch.

And as she looked down at the piercing, she laughed quietly and removed her panties, deciding to only sleep in her shorts. Cuddling in bed, she fell asleep in a quick and restful slumber.

-x-

Over a week had gone and passed. And she had yet to give her little friend some fun. As she sat at her desk in her bedroom, she could tell he wasn't sparing her much of a glance anymore. But that would all change now. She smiled as she bit her pen, her eyes watching him shyly. He was in the room where he could watch her, but wasn't looking toward her. Turning off her desk top and light, she yawned, and knew it had been a while.

But she had to wait a while for her to heal up before using it.

Walking to her bed, she lay in bed and quickly stripped. Her hands roamed over her body, and she smiled as her body heat up in response. Unlike the other times, she didn't fight back the moans that built up inside of her. They started of soft and slow, as she massaged her breasts, traced her hands up and down her sides as she imagined him watching her, but as she let her imagination play her favorite fantasies, they grew. She envisioned him there with her, his tongue and lips claiming her neck, leaving marks all over it. He would kiss his way down her neck to her breasts and would mark her there as well as he sucked and licked and bit each bud, while teasing the other. She moaned loudly as she pinched her nipples, picturing him biting them for keeping him waiting for her body for so long.

He would move down further, his large hands grasp her hips and grip her tightly to prevent her from moving as he kissed his way down from between her breasts, down to her stomach and licked his way back up. He would continue this, each time going lower and lower, just barely brushing over it. And he would kiss and lick his way all the way down, and completely forget her throbbing parts and find his way down to her thighs, and rub them, and kiss the inside of them, leaving little marks trailing up and up and….

He would stop.

And flip her over.

She was panting heavily, shaking as she touched herself in his place. He could see him gripping her hips again, pulling on her hair as he kissed her back, causing her to scream as her touched the sensitive skin of her back with hot kisses trailing down her spine.

Pushing her head down, he would lift her waist up and start to slide a finger between her, and feel something hard, as she gasped for air. He would see the little piercing on the hood of her clitoris and smirk at her and viciously attack it, the sensations evoking screams and moans from her, as she begged for more, begged for release.

She stopped her fantasy and shot a quick glance at the window, to see if he himself has noticed the little piercing she had. But that the way he stared so hard at her, much more than all the other nights, she knew he had seen it. She closed her eyes and returned back to her fantasy.

He would flip her over, and his tongue would find its way to her wettest part, licking and kissing her there, causing her juices to flow to dangerous amounts. And he would lap up each drop, loving the taste of her juices, and each lick from his expert mouth, would cause more juices to flow, would cause her body to shiver and shake, to writhe under his touch. She'd burry her fingers into hair, moaning over and over again as his tongue assaulted her body over and over.

She could feel it; she was sooooo close to her finale…. But her hands were cramping up and she was wondering if she should stop for the time being and take a quick break, when she heard his voice. It was so soft; she almost missed it with her moaning. But it was there, and better than anything she could have imagined….

"Don't stop….."

She paused for a second, shocked, but quickly continued, closing her eyes; waiting for more of his demands.

His voice was so husky and demanding; it scared and empowered her at the same time.

She kept her pace, waiting for more of his words.

"Deeper…."

And she complied.

Her fingers went in deeper as she imagined him inside her instead.

"Faster…." He rasped out softly, and she obeyed his instruction.

"Don't hold it back…."

And she moaned with everything in her, throwing caution into the wing. She focused on solely his words and the immense pleasure of having him involve with her, even just this way.

Moaning louder and louder, she tossed her head back, feeling her orgasm slinking its way through its body. Her body shook and she scream into the night.

Panting and lifting a hand to push her bangs off of her sweaty forehead, she looked over at the window, where she could see he had dropped to the floor to hide from her gaze. Laughing quietly to herself, she closed her eyes and relaxed into her bed.

-x-

Wha'cha think?


	3. Meetings

Cat and Mouse

-x-

Meetings

-x-

Sitting at my desk at work, I pressed the topped end of my pen to my lip, lost in thought. I tried to picture how thick and how long he would be. I pictured wrapping my hand around his engorged length and inching it closer to my mouth and-

I looked up at the person blocking my light.

"Honestly Kagome…." They shook their head and sighed. I flushed bright red and sat up straight.

"What?" I scoffed and looked away, not able to meet their eyes.

"I could fix that for you." He smirked.

"How…" I looked at him, my eye brow arched.

"The 'rents want to speak with you." Without a final word, he left. Sighing, I stood up and straighten myself up. Talking myself up, I walked over to their office, dreading quickly filling my veins. Grasping the doorknob in my hand and turning it, I knew there was no turning back. Gulping, I stepped into their off lair.

"Yes?" I said meekly.

"Kagome, darling! How are you!" My mom plastered on a smile as thick as petroleum jelly and I knew this would not be good.

"Hi Mom." I took several steps closer to them and gave them a questioning smile.

"We have a great surprise for you Honey." My dad spoke, his booming laugh filling the room.

I sighed and slumped down.

"Who is it this time daddy?"

He sighed and passed me the vanilla envelope. Deflating even more, I slowly opened it and pulled out his bio and a picture of him.

When I saw his face, my jaw dropped.

"I'll do it!" I looked up at my surprised parents.

"T-that's a first Kagome."

"You wanted me to say yes, right? So there, I said yes. Yes yes yes yes a million times over yes."

"Well then, I'll inform the immediately." His smile was wide and his laughter filled the whole room. But I saw not heard any of this as I stared at the picture in my hand. My finger traced the outline of his hair and I laughed softly. _'Yes!'_

-x-

I sat on my bed for the longest, staring at the clothes before me. I had the shades pulled down and my windows clothes tightly.

"Blue?"

Or….

I picked up the other one.

"Green?"

I balled my hair in my fists and pulled "Argh!" I threw myself down onto my bed and sighed, a blush creeping over my cheeks. "I'm so nervous…." I shook my head. "I can't believe I'm actually nervous about this… What a coward I've become…" Sighing, I sat up on my bed and toyed with the soft blue dress that lay on my bed. It outlined my curves just right, hugging me at the waist and flaring out, though not exposing anything. It reached right at my knees and was a spaghetti strap. It was soft, cute and innocent looking.

And besides it, was the green one. It had a nice pattern on it, and reached to the middle of my thighs. It had a high waist line, flaring out from them a bit, but still hugging me. It was a short sleeve dressed and tied around the back to emphasis the high waist.

Getting up and opening the shades, I looked at him as he got ready. He was in a hurry, obviously late. I laughed as he searched frantically for his keys only to find them in his hand.

Looking back at the dresses, I grabbed one and quickly slipped it on.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I nodded, grabbed my purse and was out the door.

-x-

I shook with nervousness.

"Kagome." I turned around and faced my parents. I waved, unable to find my voice.

"There you are honey. I'm so glad you showed up." My dad placed his hand on my shoulder, "Are you nervous?"

"Oh, Honey, don't ask her that. You'll make it worse." My mom swatted his hand away from my shoulder and I gave him a small and forced smile. I sighed and watched them walk away.

"Kyou! Ah, Ai! How lovely you look today." I could hear them approaching and I sucked in a deep breath.

'_This is it.'_

"I would like to introduce you to my son, Inuyasha." I watched my father shake hands with him, and comment on his firm grip. Standing up, I walked over to them, I smiled at his form.

"Ah, yes! I would love to introduce you to my little pumpkin." Stopping next to my father, I said a soft hello, a blush creeping over my cheeks.

I watched as he turned around and his face turn into that lovely shocked expression I knew he would give me.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Inuyasha."

"Y-you're…."

"Yes! This is my daughter Kagome! Isn't she the prettiest little angel in the world!" My dad pinched my cheek and I blushed even more.

"Daddy! Stop it!" I whined out softly and watched as he nearly fainted.

I had decided on the blue dress.

-x-

A few more chapters and this story will be all wrapped up.


	4. Mouth Watering Introductions

Cat and Mouse

-x-

Mouth Watering Introductions

-x-

I watched his bewildered face as he avoided eye contact with me. Every time he would glance up at me, I would look and smile at him, blushing a bit, yet laughing evilly on the inside. I think I might've gone a bit crazy…

We were sitting around a table, his mother and father next to him, and my parents next to me. It was our chaperoned date, as my family tried to make a connection with his through us. I sighed, hating the idea of having "an ultimate empire" as my dad would state. I've been on countless dates like these, till I finally put my foot down and said no.

Though it never stopped them for showing me the potential dates pictures, which, for today, I'm so glad.

Looking at him again, I got a great idea, "Ah! Daddy?"

"Yes, Pumpkin?" He looked over at me confused.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your conversation, but as of right now, the conversation isn't including me and Inuyasha, so I was wondering if we could take a walk. I mean, the purpose of today is for Inuyasha and I to get to know each other…. And I'm a little shy…." I averted my eyes a bit and blushed.

"Your daughter is so polite and well-mannered. And so timid. She's a sight for sore eyes, Kyou. I cannot tell you how many shameless girls we've encountered." Inuyasha's father spoke and his mother nodded.

"Thank you." I smiled brightly at them.

Hook…

Line…

"Well then, scamper off you kids, and get to know each other. Don't worry about us; we'll have a better time if you guys aren't around." My dad's bombing laughter brought a smile to my face.

Sinker….

I stood up and wrapped my arms around my father and placed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Thank you Daddy." I gave a hug and kiss to my mother as well. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Inutashio and Izayoi. Shall we get going, Inuyasha?"

I watched him hesitantly get up and walk over to me. "U-uh yeah."

"I know this quaint little place, you'll just love it." I took hold of his hand and as my father said, scampered off.

"Have fun you two!"

-x-

"Finally! I thought I'd be stuck there all day!" He stretched his arms out and untied his tie. I laughed softly.

"Well now that we're free, how's about we do something fun?" I stop and turn around to face him. I smile at him, watching his expression. He looks away from me, a bit of pink dusting over his cheeks.

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Well what would you like to do?"

"Dunno…" He was nervous, obviously. How do you face the girl you watch every day as she fingers herself?

"Oh! I know what we should do." I grabbed his hand and ran, him following tow.

"Oi! Slow down girl!"

"No!" I giggled and keep running, stumbling every now and again.

He looked around and frowned. "Where are you taking me?"

Pushing past some trees, I smiled and stopped. "We're here!"

There was a lake in front of us. The water was a shimmering clear blue, glittering as the sin hit the water. It looked so warm and enticing. A soft breeze rolled by, skidding across the surface of the water, distorting the reflection of the sun in the water. The trees surrounded the little lake, providing plenty of shade, and allowing us to be hidden as well. A meadow of flowers wasn't too far away from us, and I squealed at the sight of my favorite place.

Other than my bed room, of course.

"Pretty isn't it?" I smiled and took off my shoes, enjoying the feel of the warm grass under my feet. Walking a bit towards the lake, I sat down and gazed about.

"Kagome right?"

Looking up at him I nod. "Yeps."

"Uh-ah… Well…."

"Just say it." I laughed at him stammering.

"You're awfully pretty."

"T-thank you." I cursed inwardly as I blush, his eyes now fully on me. He caught me by surprise with his compliment and it showed obviously on my face. He sat down next to me and I looked away from him now. The wind picked up softly, causing the water to ripple, and our hair to sway along with it.

"Do you wear perfume?"

I looked up at him, confused by his random question.

"Nopes. Why?"

"You smell…. So mouth watering…." I blushed deeply as he leaned in towards me, his eyes half lidded as he pressed his nose to my shoulder blade. I could feel his hand grasp my arm gently, his touch so warm and electrifying. He caressed my skin softly, his nose skidding up slowly, stopping at my neck. A deep shiver racked through me as I fought not to move nor moan at his touch. Something touched my skin gently, I think it was his lips, I couldn't tell with my eyes fluttering close on me.

"So… mouthwatering indeed…"

I moaned softly, his lips caressing my ear as he whispered into it. He was so close I could almost feel his lips on my ear, yet they weren't touching yet. "I might just kiss you…."

Everything inside of me screamed.

He cupped my cheeks in his large, strong, warm hands and slowly turned my face to look at me. I looked at him with my eyes half opened, shaking as he neared my mouth.

"I should be the only one biting your lips…"

I was biting my lip? I couldn't even tell anymore. My whole body was on fire as he stared at me with those piercing golden eyes. The eyes that always watched me as I touched myself. The eyes that I would imagine feasting on me, the eyes that would touch me and longed for my touch , these were the eyes that were looking at me; the eyes I lived for and although from across the window I would boldly bare myself naked to him…

Before the truth of his smoldering golden eyes, I was shy and blushing. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. My body was on fire just by looking into his eyes, and his touches were sending me over the edge.

"Kagome…" His voice was but a mere whisper, yet it was so deeply laced with lust and something else… frustration maybe?

His lips were upon me, just hovering over mine. I couldn't breathe. I watched his lips, they looked so full and soft, and they would soon be pressed against mine. All thoughts were fleeting, as my heart raced erratically.

"I won't hold back…."

So it was frustration that had mingled in with his husky voice.

"P-please don't…."

And his lips crushed mine.

But only for a mere second.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! There you kids are!"

My cheeks burned where his hands had been, I opened my eyes slowly and watched as he had already stood up and was walking towards our parents.

'_When did he….'_ My mind raced questioned as he had been sitting next to me just a second ago.

"It's a good thing your father has a good sense of smell or we would have never found you."

'_That's right…. Inuyasha's a hanyou…._

"Kagome, are you going to sit there all day? We need to get a move on; it looks like it's going to rain."

Slipping on my shoes, I stood and brushed off my dress.

I averted my eyes as Inuyasha stared at me, his eyes following my every step and movement.

"Kyou. I want to request another date with your lovely daughter, Kagome."

My head snapped up and I stared at him and his sexy smirk.

"I would to love to grant you that but I can't."

He arched his eyebrow, confused. "Why not?"

"Inuyasha, please don't be so rude." His mother chided him.

"No no, its fine Izayoi, the boy has every reason to ask why." My dad rubbed his chin. "My daughter would have to be the one who decides if there wou-"

"Yes!"

I covered my mouth, and blushed furiously.

Everyone stared at me.

"Uh, uh... I'll go to the car first! I really think we should get a move on, with the rain coming and all! Thank you again Izayoi and Inutashio, it was a pleasure meeting you and good bye Inuyasha."

The words couldn't roll of my tongue fast enough as I stammered over my words and ran off.

I could still feel their confused gaze on me as I left, and heard his soft chuckle.

"Well… I guess you've got your second date with my daughter…."

-x-


	5. Let The Tables Turn

Cat And Mouse

Chapter Five

Let The Tables Turn

-x-

Author's note: I feel so excited by this story. Not because it's so naughty (though it could be) but it's mainly because I feel so accomplished with this story. I'm anxiously awaiting its end, not because I want this story to be done with, but I want to keep updating this story and have everyone who reads it, enjoy it to the fullest. I've been keeping up with this story, and it's coming to its end soon, just a few more chapters. :D So please keep reading and reviewing, it makes me want to continue this story and update faster.

-x-

I sat in the car, my nervousness reaching new hits. I stared out the window, wishing I wasn't here.

"Kagome deary, I'm really sorry about this." Izayoi said, turning in her seat a bit to give me a small smile.

I forced out a smile. "No it's okay Izayoi. I'm really grateful that you're giving me a ride."

"I would've never guessed that your parents would have to both go to different meetings."

"Yeah, who would've guessed?" Inutashio said, and I hid the glare I wanted to throw at him. Because I could clearly see the smirk tugging at his lips.

"Yeah, who would've guess that my dad would have to take his car to his emergency meeting, and my mom would have to take my car to her hair appointment. Even though it's going to rain today." I kept my smile plastered on my face.

"And who would've guessed that Inuyasha would have car trouble as well." Inutashio added on, and I groaned on the inside. I threw a sly glance to the person next to me, who was smirking proudly.

"Yeah, just who would've guessed?" Inuyasha said. He turned and faced me, his smirk annoying me.

I just _knew_ he planned all this!

I stared out the window, watching the scenery go by and didn't notice when Inutashio turned too sharply, causing me to be pressed to the window, along with Inuyasha being pressed on me.

"Sorry Kiddies." He said an air of laughter on him.

I had tried to keep enough space I could put between me and Inuyasha since having been thrown into this predicament, and obviously it wasn't working for Inutashio.

And it wasn't because I suddenly began to dislike Inuyasha, no, that was far from it.

I was just terribly embarrassed from before! Having nearly screamed out that I wanted to have another date with Inuyasha.

I groaned in pain (and embarrassment), my head having collided with the window.

"Hey, you okay?" Inuyasha's voice was soft in my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Just- ugh….peachy." I rubbed my head and tried to sit up, but Inuyasha had other things in mind. "Uh… Could you….?"

"What?" He asked confused, still refraining from moving even an inch away from me. His voice was deep and sugary in my ear, making me swoon.

"Move…?" I could feel my heart fluttering in my chest, my face breaking out in a bright blush.

"Closer?" He whispered again, pressing himself even closer to me. I bit back my groan as he held me captive against the door. "Or…. Like this?" He shifted himself so that my legs were on either side of his waist, his face laying on my shoulder, and his hands holding my arms captive.

My body temperature was flaring underneath him, causing my brain to be burned to ashes and fly straight out of my ear. I could feel his warm breathe on my neck, his lips moving against my shoulder, whisper words onto my skin that I couldn't understand.

My body was betraying me, forgetting the heavy set embarrassment from earlier, and turning to mush underneath this god-like creature. My breath hitched as he pressed chaste kisses over my shoulder, as if claiming my body his in a slow and torturous way. My eyes fluttered closed, my fingers itching to be buried deep in the silvery mane of his.

I was literally shaking underneath him, and nearly moaned when I felt his tongue run across the hot surface of my skin.

"I-Inu-ya-yasha…." I whispered out brokenly his name as he continued to kiss and lick my skin, slowly moving towards my chest.

"Do you agree or decline?" He muttered into my chest, and I shivered, throwing all caution into the wind, and began treading my fingers through his hair.

"Mmm?"

He looked up at me and smirked. "Yes or no?"

"Y-yes?" I said, so confused by what he was asking me.

"Then it's settled." His eyes glittered mischievously and I wondered just what I had agreed to.

"Alright, we're here!"

Quickly, as if he had never been pressed on me, Inuyasha removed himself from me, and sat straight up. While I noticed that even his shirt wasn't even _wrinkled_, I looked like I had been through hell. I could feel my eyebrow twitch with annoyance. My hair was messy from being smushed against the door, my dress wrinkled from Inuyasha being on top of me, my face flushed bright red and with how my body was still all tingly from his treatment, I was sure I looked like I was high.

I watched him get out of the car first and quickly tried to straighten myself out, wondering idly if his parents had witnessed anything that happened behind them.

I looked at them and saw little smiles on their faces.

_Did they know!_

I laughed nervously, and forced out a smile. "T-thank you for the ride…"

"Oh it was nothing deary." Izayoi said, a little snigger following. Why did it seem like she was laughing….

"Have fun you two." Inutashio called from the driver's seat and sped off.

I watched them drive off, trying to push back the horrifying idea that they saw us.

Turning to Inuyasha, I gave him a questioning look. "Uh… B-before when you were asking-"

"You already agreed, so you can't back outta it." He held out his hand towards me, and I hesitantly placed my hand in his. He smiled and pulled me flushed against him, before throwing me over his shoulder.

"Ah-! Wait! Wait a minute! What are you-?"

"You can't back out now."

-x-

I sat on Inuyasha's couch, confused.

He was in the kitchen preparing some tea for us to drink. I stared out the window, chuckling as I saw my bed room, all tidy, as I left this morning. Though it seemed like such a long time ago I left my apartment.

"What's so funny?"

I froze and turned to face, smiling a bit. "Nothing, just surprised your place is so tidy and neat."

He stared at me a bit longer, before sitting down across from me, setting the tea on the coffee table. "Yeah, well, I have a lot of spare time on my hands."

"More like a lot of cock in your hands…" I muttered out softly.

"What was that?"

"Hmm?" I asked, pretending not to have said anything.

"So do you know what you agreed to?" He asked suddenly.

"Ah! Yes! I wanna know what exactly did I agree to in the first place?" I inquired, leaning in a bit more.

"To perform for me of course." He sat back, smirking at me, the gleam in his eyes causing me to shiver.

"What… do you mean by '_perform_'?" I stuttered out a bit, nervousness flooding my system again.

In an instant he was hovering over me, his hand cupping my chin, lifting my face up to look at him. "You know _exactly_ what I mean, Kagome." His eyes were serious now, his voice lowered and husky. Just like that day when he had voiced his desire to me from across our windows.

"I-I… I d-don't know what-"

"Shall I demonstrate for you?"

"What-"

Once again, I was thrown over Inuyasha's shoulder, as he carried me to his bedroom. He placed me back down carefully on me feet, in front of the window that viewed into my room. Pushing me into the window, I yelped and he pressed himself onto my back.

"You're gonna tell me you don't know Kagome?" He whispered into my ear.

"I-" His hands moved to hold my hips captive, pressing them onto him. I could feel him through his pants, causing me to shudder. His mouth found my neck, kissing and licking my searing skin. He traced familiar patterns onto my skin, and I wondered idly if somehow he was creating a message.

I couldn't fight back the urge that surged through me, and I nearly cried out in pleasure, as I grounded my hips into his, the feel of him grinding back, nearly my undoing. I pressed into him once more, bending down a little to feel him even more, and he pressed himself harder into me.

I spoke in such a shatter-y tone, I hadn't even been sure of what I had said. But he had understood me clearly, for it was _his_ _name_ I had moaned out.

"Kagome…" I could feel my desire doubled, no, tripled, maybe even quadrupled by just him whispering my name. It was filled with so much lust, I thought I would cream on the stop.

And just like that, he let go.

"Let's go drink our tea." He walked away from me, heading back to the living room.

I could only stare confused at his back as he left, not able to find my voice.

When I finally went to the living room, I didn't bother sitting down, or making an excuse. I just made my way to his front door.

His voice stopped my mad dash to leave, but only for a split second.

"You agreed to perform for me. I had left a message on your skin. I will be holding you to that promise."

I left even faster than I had been before.

-x-

I hid behind the curtains in my apartment. I was filled with so many emotions, all racing through me all at once. The day was barely ending, and I was more confused and nervous than I had been when I left my apartment this morning.

I sighed and hid under my blankets, terrified of seeing him waiting for me.

I wondered, like I had been several times today, what I had intended when I started this game of cat and mouse. I didn't know I would be giving this opportunity to meet that godly creature that slept a building away from me, didn't know I would come to see the desire that would always pool in eyes in person.

I never dreamt that I would have honestly touched him.

And so now, I had the chance to indulge in the things I had always wanted, but could never dream of obtaining.

And yet I hid, out of fear? Out of nervousness? Embarrassment?

Truly, I was a coward.

I proudly presented myself to him, thinking our paths would never clash.

As I groaned embarrassedly, I heard his voice call out to me.

"Kagome…."

I stood up, the blanket covering me, and walked to the window. Moving it away a bit, it revealed to me the man I most desired.

Naked and sweaty, he glistened in the moon's light. He sat on the edge of his bed, and I blushed as I realized what he was doing.

With his eyes closed, and head tossed back, his hand gripped his engorged length. I watched mesmerized as his hand moved back and forth, creating a rhythm that would surely cause me to be overwhelmed. I could feel my desire for his creature increase, pooling heavily in my panties.

I continued to watch, realizing that I had never watched him. I had always performed for him, getting off on knowing he would be getting off as well.

But I had never stopped to watch him.

As his hand continued to move back and forth, cradling his rod in his hand, teasing every now and again, the mushroomed cap, I watched with raged breathes. Was this what it felt like to be in Inuyasha's shoes?

I could feel my hands shaking, the desire to touch myself and show him the proof of my desire trying to overcome me, but I held still, wanting to watch till the very end.

His eyes stayed closed for the entire act, his body taut and hard as he neared his completion.

"Come for me…"

I could see that lazy smirk spread across his lips and I bit my lip. _Did he hear me?_

"Kagome…." He moaned out again, and my heart fluttered.

With a final quick and long thrust, he came, his thundering voice, deep and sinfully, saying my name. But what had struck me hardest, was how he finally opened his eyes, and turned to look at me, our eyes catching one another.

I fell back in the same instant he did, realizing I had also cum from just watching him.

-x-

Wha'cha think!

Please Review!


End file.
